<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell is other Witches by WishaDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595071">Hell is other Witches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream'>WishaDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HEX - Freeform, Insecurity, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Magic, Paranoia, Paranormal, Protective Girlfriend, Protective Lena Luthor, Romance, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soulmates, SuperCorp, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, True Love, Witch - Freeform, Witches, continues story from the baking short, curse, i'm just going to pull a taylor and post the rest of these, just post it all, love through the pain, who needs to wait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone doesn't like all the attention Lena has been giving Kara lately and while Kara plays the threats off as nothing the words start to awaken doubts in her heart: why does Lena care about her so much? </p><p>Another short from the High School Witch AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell is other Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara hummed softly to herself as she danced around the kitchen in the refrigerator light. A smile stretched across her face as she considered how much her friends would enjoy the treats she was presently putting together.</p>
<p>
“You thinking about Lena?”</p>
<p>
The question startled her as she turned to find Alex watching her with her elbows resting on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>
The older girl wore a knowing smile like she could see everything Kara was thinking displayed like a picture show above her head.</p>
<p>
Kara pursed her lips as she let out a, “No.”</p>
<p>
It was true.</p>
<p>
Partially.</p>
<p>
She was thinking about all her friends, which did include Lena, but not exclusively Lena.</p>
<p>
“Oh, okay,” Alex didn’t sound like she believed her, “I just thought, with all the singing and dancing you are doing, you were thinking about Lena. You tend to get twitterpated like this when you are thinking about your crush.”</p>
<p>
Her sister wore that smile all older siblings got when they thought they knew more than their younger siblings.</p>
<p>
But she didn’t.</p>
<p>
Kara turned away as her smile faded into a hard line.</p>
<p>
She wasn’t thinking about Lena.</p>
<p>
Not in that way. Not like—her throat felt tight as she wondered, had she acted like this with him? She could ask Alex but she knew neither one of them wanted to remember her ex-boyfriend.</p>
<p>
Still, there might have been some giggling and dancing, spinning around with the words of a song on her lips.</p>
<p>
Her breath shook in her chest as she gripped the rolling pin tightly. Focusing all her attention into its steady movements as she ground the pie dough down. Too hard, she realized as she was unable to pick it up to flip it. She had to scrape if off the counter and start again.</p>
<p>
As she did she reminded herself that things weren’t like that with her and Lena. Mostly because she wasn’t sure how things were between her and the witch.</p>
<p>
Valentines had come and gone without Lena doing anything even slightly romantic. Most of the day she had been holed up in her shop selling potions and charms for those who did want to express their feelings.</p>
<p>
There hadn’t been a card, or a cookie, though Kara had managed to help Lena make some decent sugar cookies the day before. But she hadn’t even given her one of those message hearts with a sappy message like “I luv u.”</p>
<p>
But maybe they weren’t at that place in their relationship yet.</p>
<p>
They had kissed, multiple times, even passionately a few times. But other than those rare times, Lena continued to mostly kiss Kara only on the cheek, forehead, or nose.</p>
<p>
“But you are meeting with her later?” inquired Alex. She hadn’t left yet, seeming to have nothing better to do than investigate her sister’s romantic life, “You always hum that particular song when you are meeting up with Lena.”</p>
<p>
Kara hadn’t noticed. For a moment she considered asking Alex what she thought about Lena. If she thought their relationship seemed like it was going somewhere, or if it had stalled.</p>
<p>
In the end she focused her attention on the dough as she rolled it out again. This she knew without anyone having to tell her: the dough was going to be overworked.</p>
<p>
_____</p><p>As Kara headed into school the next day she realized it wasn’t solely Lena’s fault with Valentines. She hadn’t done anything either. Nothing extra at least, beyond the friendship cookies.</p>
<p>
And maybe friends was all they were. Friends who kissed on occasion. A friend that made her stomach flutter whenever they held hands. That made the hair at the back of her neck stand up whenever Lena fixed her with that smile. A smile that said she wanted to be more than friends.</p>
<p>
The thought of that smile left her out of breath as she reached her locker. Sometimes thinking about Lena was too much for her. And not in a bad way.</p>
<p>
Still, the hurt that Jake had caused her was making things with Lena complicated. Making her insecure about where she stood with her.</p>
<p>
Her mind was so focused on Lena she did not even notice the “gift” at when she first opened her locker. Or, she hoped it was a gift.</p>
<p>
What did a hanging dead rat in one’s locker mean? Dating a witch could be unique. She already knew this. Was a dead rat part of some courting ritual?</p>
<p>
She really needed to read up on the culture.</p>
<p>
Running late, she didn’t have time to ask Lena about it as she hurried off to class. In science she opened her book to find another gift. A message that definitely did not seem romantic in nature. The words you don’t belong here were written out in blood red letters.</p>
<p>
Okay. So not from Lena. Then who?</p>
<p>
Her next class’s book was also covered in the creepy blood writing, but this one read get out of our school.</p>
<p>
Another book had the words: Leave now.</p>
<p>
She really hoped the school didn’t make her pay to replace the damaged books.</p>
<p>
When one dated a witch they probably had to get used to extra expenses. Or receiving strange threatening messages like dead rats and blood writing.</p>
<p>
Not everyone liked Lena, even with all the good she did. To get back at her they might harass Kara. That was something she had to deal with, on her own, she decided.</p>
<p>
She had already put Lena through enough. She did not need her to worry about her any more than she was sure she already did.</p>
<p>
Plus there was the concern that if Lena found out her relationship with Kara was causing people to harass the girl she might bow out entirely.</p>
<p>
Bow out of whatever their relationship would be categorized as. Friends with benefits?</p>
<p>
Her stomach tightened at the very idea.</p>
<p>
Even though she wasn’t entirely sure about things between them she was sure she did not want to lose Lena. Even if she didn’t yet know the witch as well as she would have liked</p>
<p>
____</p><p>Kara was washing her hands in the east bathroom. The bathroom that had once been Lena’s place of business. Now it was just another bathroom. Still, it reminded Kara of the first time the two had met and so on occasion she would go out of her way to use the facilities there.</p>
<p>
The door to the bathroom slammed open just as she was drying off her hands. In walked a posse of five girls all dressed like they shopped at Hot Topic before it started leaning more anime than Goth.</p>
<p>
The girls looked to have intentions for trouble as Kara threw her towel away, hands still damp, deciding it was more important to get out as she moved to the door.</p>
<p>
One of the broader girls stepped in her way. ‘Where do you think you’re going, Sabrina?”</p>
<p>
“It’s, uh, Kara.”</p>
<p>
The girls sneered, “We know your name. You don’t think we’d know the name of the bitch who’s stealing all Mistress Lena’s attention.”</p>
<p>
Kara backed up as the girls edged in around her like a flock of angry crows.</p>
<p>
“You need to stop hogging her,” stated a girl with more belts on her waist that Kara would ever think necessary, “You are using up all her resources and energies.”</p>
<p>
“If you don’t stop,” stated a girl who Kara had to tilt her head up to see, “we’ll make you stop.”</p>
<p>
“Our magic may not be as powerful as Mistress Lena’s, but we know enough to make your life miserable. So back off.”</p>
<p>
“She may have helped you once, but that doesn’t make her your personal witch now.”</p>
<p>
The other girls nodded, as the belt girl added, “She’s helped all of us. Doesn’t make her your very own white knight. So stop.” She pushed Kara making her stumble back, as the girl pushed her again with the word, “Wasting,” Kara felt her back hit the bathroom wall as the girl finished the statement, “her time.”</p>
<p>
The girls gave her one final glower before filing out of the room. Kara’s hands were dry by then, but now her eyes were wet with tears.</p>
<p>
Was that the case?</p>
<p>
Did Lena only stick around due to some sense of obligation? Of wanting to protect her.</p>
<p>
Lena had once told Kara she didn’t want to be her friend because she thought Kara was only doing it because she felt sorry for her. Like Lena was some sorry creature that Kara needed to help.</p>
<p>
Was that how Lena viewed her now?</p>
<p>
Did Lena see her as someone who needed saving? Protecting. A poor broken bird with a busted beak that couldn’t eat without someone helping them.</p>
<p>
Was it…was it genuine affection that kept Lena by her side, or the desire to protect?</p>
<p>
Kara felt that familiar pit in the bottom of her stomach. The same one that had started to grow after her visit to the caves with Lena when she’d realized she did not know that much about the witch.</p>
<p>
The lump throbbed, letting out a sad moan that mimicked the sound her heart was currently making.</p>
<p>
Why do you like me?</p>
<p>
____</p><p>“Kara is getting death threats.”</p>
<p>
Kara looked just as surprised as everyone else when Laney said this at lunch.</p>
<p>
“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>
Laney gave her a look like she couldn’t believe Kara hadn’t already realized this herself, “Someone’s been writing in blood in her school books ordering her to leave.”</p>
<p>
Kara glanced over at Lena to gauge her reaction, but Lena looked as nonplussed as if Laney was telling them Kara’s shoe size wasn’t actually 8 but 7.</p>
<p>
Giving Laney a frown, Kara shot Lena a reassuring smile as she insisted, “It’s not a big deal. I think it’s just a prank. Nothing to be concerned about.”</p>
<p>
Lena nodded as she chewed on her lunch, “If you’re not concerned I won’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>
Kara wasn’t sure how she felt hearing this. She was glad Lena wasn’t immediately jumping to her defense, but was also disappointed.</p>
<p>
If Lena cared shouldn’t she be more concerned? But if Kara was acting like it wasn’t a big deal why would Lena worry?</p>
<p>
Relationships sure could be complicated.</p>
<p>
And in truth, Kara wasn’t worried. Even with the bathroom confrontation. It just seemed like Lena’s fan club was annoyed at how much attention Lena was giving her. All she needed to do was bother Lena less. The first way she could do that was not to let Lena worry about the bloody threats.</p>
<p>
For the next three days Kara did not go out of her way to visit Lena at her potion shop. At lunch she made sure to talk equally with everyone there, she even sat on the opposite end of the table, which got her an arched brow from Lena, but no greater reaction than that.</p>
<p>
By the end of the fourth day her heart felt heavy with emotion.</p>
<p>
Had the Wiccan’s been right? Lena was only interested in Kara when she felt the girl was in trouble. When she had a chance to be protective. But when Kara wasn’t in anger Lena had no reason to stick around.</p>
<p>
Why do you care?</p>
<p>
____</p><p>After school, Kara went to the stables to see her horse, Krypton. His stall was completely painted in red lettering with the same kinds of warnings she had seen in her book.</p>
<p>
“We’re serious,” stated one of the warnings.</p>
<p>
She got to work cleaning away the blood, which turned out to be spray paint. That was a relief.</p>
<p>
“You cleaning out the stall?”</p>
<p>
Kara felt her body tense as the owner of the stables walked past. Doing her best to stretch out, she tried to cover up the messages with her body as she let out a strained, ‘Uh, yeah. Just want Kyrpton to be comfortable.”</p>
<p>
The man nodded, not looking up from the clipboard as he continued past.</p>
<p>
Letting out a relieved sigh she paused to check over Krypton, her stomach churning with worry over what they might have done to him. Finding nothing she was relived for only a moment as she wondered just how far they would be willing to go.</p>
<p>
She’d personally seen how far someone would--could go to hurt someone. It didn’t take much effort to move from threats to action.</p>
<p>
Her hands shook as she gripped the cleaning sponge harder; putting all her effort, strength, worry into wiping away the blood. </p><p>By the time she got home her hands were stained red with paint.</p>
<p>
“Woah, what happened to you?” inquired Alex as a wicked grin came to her face, “You and Lena paint the town red?”</p>
<p>
Kara quickly hid her hands behind her back so Alex couldn’t study them further. “Uh, yeah. I’m gonna go wash this off.”</p>
<p>
Alex gave her a confused brow scrunch as she watched her go, “Wash what off?”</p>
<p>
In her bathroom she took a long hot shower. Or she would have if not for the fact that halfway through the water turned red, staining the rest of her body.</p>
<p>
Her skin felt cold as the red washed over her skin. It felt like spiders were crawling all over her as she turned off the water. Out of the shower her breathing came in short gasps, panic making her heart pound as she wiped away the blood with a towel.</p>
<p>
Please don’t be real blood. Please don’t be blood.</p>
<p>
She was shivering by the time she’d wiped it all away, fear and cold making her shake as she recalled the Wiccan’s words, “We can work magic too.”</p>
<p>
Lena was pretty powerful. She could fly. Float. She could bring inanimate objects to life. If the Wiccans claimed to have half as much power as Lena, there was still a lot they could do to harm Kara. And not just Kara but those she cared about: like Krypton, or her sister, or her mom.</p>
<p>
Her sister found her shoving the red stained towel down at the bottom of the trash.</p>
<p>
“Mom is not going to like you throwing out one of her good towels.”</p>
<p>
“Trust me, she doesn’t want it anymore.”</p>
<p>
Alex gave her an arched brow like okay, weirdo. But didn’t stop her as she headed back into the house.</p>
<p>
That night Kara dreamed of a barren tree covered in crows that glared down at her as they screamed threats at her in a language only they knew.</p><p>____</p><p>By the next day, Kara was in such a worried state she found herself jumping at the slightest sounds.</p>
<p>
“Are you okay?” Valerie gave her a curious look as her shaggy blonde hair shifted to the side.</p>
<p>
Kara’s breath shook as she tried to calm herself before nodding, ‘Yeah. I’m fine.” Her smile was strained, but she managed to keep her voice even all while her heart raced in her chest.</p>
<p>
Her friend gave her a look like she didn’t completely believe her, but didn’t stop when she walked away. Probably because she was going to tell Lena.</p>
<p>
Lena, your little pet project is acting strange. You might want to check on that.</p>
<p>
Was Lena the only that only cared about Kara because of her trauma? Were all her friends afflicted with a Savior complex?</p>
<p>
Her hands shook as her eyes darted around the room. Every shadow looked to her like the perfect hiding place for a Wiccan, eager to jump out and finish her off.</p>
<p>
Then something did step out. She jumped back, letting out a surprised yelp. It was only after she’d screamed she realized the person was Lena.</p>
<p>
“Oh, sorry. You startled me.”</p>
<p>
Lena frowned as Kara let out a stuttered laugh.</p>
<p>
“You’re scared.”</p>
<p>
“Uh, yeah,” she let out another laugh, this one sounding more convincing, “I said you startled me.”</p>
<p>
The witch’s frown told her she didn’t believe her at all.</p>
<p>
Was she feeling Kara’s heart pounding in her chest?</p>
<p>
Why was she such a nosy, witch? Always using her spiders to keep an eye on everyone. To listen in and dig up everyone’s deepest, darkest secrets. All while she kept hers safely locked away behind those beautiful lips.</p>
<p>
“No,” stated Lena as she stepped closer to Kara. The other girl stepped back, “I mean you’re scared. I can feel your fear.”</p>
<p>
Kara let out a derisive snort. Of course she did. Just as she’d suspected.</p>
<p>
Lena’s eyes studied her closely, concern showing in her eyes, “Something happened. What?”</p>
<p>
Concern. The very emotion made Kara sick so that she wanted to spit blood.</p>
<p>
Why was it always so important to people to take care of her? To protect her? She could take care of herself!</p>
<p>
A dark chuckle sounded in her mind. The ghost of a memory. A phantom pain that sent shivers down her spine.</p>
<p>
Lena touched her arms, making Kara scream as she pushed her hands away while stepping back.</p>
<p>
“Don’t touch me.”</p>
<p>
Lena looked like she’d hit her as she stepped back, concern turning to pain as she gripped her hands at her sides.</p>
<p>
“Kara, what is wrong? Don’t tell me you are fine. It’s obvious you aren’t. But I would rather you tell me you are afraid than hear it second hand through our connection.”</p>
<p>
Their connection. Their connection. How could it be THEIR connection when it only went one way?</p>
<p>
Lena’s tone was soft even as Kara felt like she wasn’t getting enough air, “Please. Tell me what’s wrong. It doesn’t help me to be kept in the dark. I only get hurt when you keep things from me. If I don’t know why you are avoiding me.”</p>
<p>
Kara’s heart was racing like she was having a panic attack. But this wasn’t panic running through her veins. It was clarity. She was finally seeing the world as it really was. She was the damsel and everyone around her was the valiant knight taking turns keeping her safe from the various monsters in the shadows. But where had they all been when the real monster had--.</p>
<p>
Kara heard a screaming in her head that grew louder and louder. But the screaming wasn’t in her head; it was in her chest, in her throat, in her mouth. She was the one screaming as she held her hands to her head and roared.</p>
<p>
When it stopped she was on her knees, her cheeks wet with tears, Lena knelt beside her holding something in her hands. Her other hand was rubbing Kara’s back as she made soothing sounds.</p>
<p>
“It’s okay. It’s okay. Just breathe.”</p>
<p>
The pounding in Kara’s head was quickly dissipating, being replaced by a soreness in her throat.</p>
<p>
“It’s okay, Kara. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>
Lena’s voice shook with emotion as Kara noticed an extra sheen to her eyes from the tears gathered within.</p>
<p>
“Oh, Lena,” she turned, touching the other girl’s cheek as concern filled her voice, “I’m sorry. I don’t—I don’t know what happened.”</p>
<p>
Lena lifted her hand, holding up a red string with knots tied into it. “This was in your hair.”</p>
<p>
Kara frowned as she reached up, brushing at her hair. She didn’t remember feeling anything in it when she’d braided it that morning.</p>
<p>
Before she could ask, Lena said, “It’s a hex. A paranoia charm.”</p>
<p>
Kara realized she felt calmer. Like the weight that had been building in her chest had been washed away by a large wave.</p>
<p>
“What does it do?”</p>
<p>
“It makes you paranoid. Makes you see things that aren’t there and brings your insecurities to the surface; twisting them into monsters that drive you mad.”</p>
<p>
Kara smiled, feeling relieved at knowing the thoughts that had been filling her mind were not her own.</p>
<p>
As if sensing that was what she was thinking, Lena continued, “The thoughts are still your own. It does not create them. Those things it made you worry about, those thoughts it brought to your mind—what were they?”</p>
<p>
Kara bit her lip, turning away as she remembered all the things that had filled her mind the last few days, “I don’t want to bother you with my problems.”</p>
<p>
“Your problems are my problems. They don’t bother me. What bothers me is you trying to deal with them on your own.” She started to reach out, her hands pausing just before touching Kara’s arms as if remembering how her friend had reacted before. She returned her hands to her sides, “I want to be there for you. Please, Kara, tell me when you are scared. When you are sad or upset. Don’t make me guess.”</p>
<p>
Kara felt that familiar sting at the back of her eyes as tears threatened to fall, “I’m sorry, Lena. I am scared. I’m sure it’s not a big deal, but…” her eyes dropped to the hex, “I’m still scared.”</p>
<p>
Lena touched the back of her head as Kara relaxed into her, resting her forehead on the other girls shoulder as Lena started to stroke her hair, “That’s fine. They are your feelings. If you are scared, you’re scared. It doesn’t matter if the other person sees it as no big deal. It’s a big deal to you and it’s a big deal to me. I’ll take care of this.”</p>
<p>
Gently she kissed the spot above Kara’s temple. “I’ll take care of it now. But when I come back, I need to know—what made you scared?”</p>
<p>
Then she was gone, walking off down the hall as Kara clutched her hands to her chest. Even as her heart quickened in pace it did not beat as quickly as it had when she’d had the hex in her hair. It really was nice to have someone on her side. But Lena was right; she had a right to know what was on Kara’s mind. And Kara had a right to know why Lena stayed by her side.</p>
<p>
Why do you want me?</p>
<p>
____</p><p>Lena’s fan club was hanging out behind the school taking a vape break. As they passed the tube amongst themselves thunder rumbled above as they turned to see a shape disconnect from the shadows. Lightning flashed as Lena’s hair floated around her threateningly.</p>
<p>
In a booming voice Lena inquired “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”</p>
<p>
The girls shivered, pulling in close together as the wind and rumblings died down.</p>
<p>
Lena let out a sigh that said Seriously guys, before continuing in a normal voice, “We’ve been over this before,” she fixed each of them with the tired look of a mother who was teaching her children the same lesson for the hundredth time, “My business is my business. I don’t need you deciding what’s best for me and getting in my way. We went over this when you thought the lunch lady was giving me the evil eye. And when the principal was getting on my case because of all the spiders. But I don’t need you standing up for me.”</p>
<p>
The tallest girl was the only one able to regain her voice after the initial shock wore off, “But, Mistress Lena, we don’t want people taking advantage of you.”</p>
<p>
Lena’s eyes narrowed in warning as the tall girl melted back into her group of friends, “Kara is not taking advantage of me. She is special. Someone I care deeply for. And while I appreciate you girls watching out for me, I really don’t need it. I can watch out for myself. So please, stop putting so much of your attention into me and find something else to obsess over.”</p>
<p>
As Lena turned to head away another girl called out, “Is she like your girlfriend or something?”</p>
<p>
The dark haired girl paused for a beat before looking back, “We haven’t officially put a label on it, but she is someone I care deeply for. And no more hexes. I mean it.”</p>
<p>
Then she left. </p><p>Lena’s jaw flexed as she left the fan girls behind.</p>
<p>
She had been afraid of this, of the ghosts from her past jumping out at them. Causing Kara more trauma.</p>
<p>
When she’d first heard about the threat she’d let Kara laugh it off as she also played it off like it was nothing. She didn’t want the girl to feel like a forever victim. But now she had been hurt because of Lena. Again.</p>
<p>
No. she wasn’t going to blame herself for what Jake had done. What he had chosen to do in response to her telling him to stop being a terrible human being.</p>
<p>
Still, she had to be more careful. Kara might be able to take care of herself for the most part, but in the end you couldn’t always protect yourself from other people’s choices. They had both learned that lesson the hard way and Kara had paid the most for the lesson.</p>
<p>
Was this some kind of recompense for her sticking around Kara? Some punishment for her guilt.</p>
<p>
She didn’t want that to be the case. She did feel a deep connection, but that could be the magic bond. She had read about it more but not much had been written on the magical connection. Maybe because it was as complicated and hard to understand as love itself. As multifaceted and confusing, something one could never be sure of. Never knowing if you were doing the right thing or not. Just like most things in life.</p>
<p>
Why does love have to be so complicated?</p>
<p>
_____</p><p>Kara was sitting on the bench of her home’s front porch. The swing shifted as Lena sat beside her.</p>
<p>
“I took care of it. They should leave you alone now.”</p>
<p>
Kara gave her a grateful smile, but Lena noticed the strain in it.</p>
<p>
‘What’s wrong? And tell me so I don’t have to go digging.”</p>
<p>
Kara let out a sigh as her eyes shifted to the front yard.</p>
<p>
A tall poplar tree grew in the front with a garden of flowers planted around it.  To the right stretched their driveway with its own garden of flowers planted along the sides.</p>
<p>
She had felt so many worries, piling up on top of one another thanks to the paranoia hex. But having it helped her realize what would happen if she kept all these worries and concerns to herself. They would keep stacking up until she was unable bear their weight anymore. And without her friends, without Lena there to help her, she would be crushed.</p>
<p>
But she didn’t want that. She didn’t want these worries to create a distance between them, not if voicing them could draw them closer together.</p>
<p>
“Why do you hang around me?”</p>
<p>
Lena’s jaw flexed, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>
Kara turned, pulling her leg up so she could face Lena fully, “The other witches said that you felt some obligation to protect me. That I was using up your time and energy, because you felt bad for me.”</p>
<p>
Lena glared off at the sunset, “I am going to give them nightmares.”</p>
<p>
Kara touched her hand lightly, “Don’t. I just…I just want to make sure it’s not something like that keeping you here with me. Making you feel like I need protecting. Because I don’t. Not more than anyone else.”</p>
<p>
“That is not the reason I stick around,” Lena’s gaze was intense so Kara had to look away.</p>
<p>
“Then…why?” she felt her heart quicken with anticipation.</p>
<p>
Did she really want to hear the answer?</p>
<p>
Was she ready to hear it?</p>
<p>
Everyone already thought they were a couple. Or assumed they were. But they hadn’t actually come out and said what they were.</p>
<p>
Lena’s jaw flexed as she pondered the question, “I’ve been waiting for you to decide what we are. For you to be ready to decide. I don’t want to rush you if you’re not ready…”</p>
<p>
Kara frowned as she fixed her eyes on a discoloration on the bench.</p>
<p>
Was she ready?</p>
<p>
She was sure she must have felt ready before when she’d met….but Lena wasn’t like him.</p>
<p>
She was good.</p>
<p>
She was kind.</p>
<p>
And she cared enough about Kara to take things slow. To give her a chance to be comfortable enough with things between them to actually put a name on it. But with a label came certain expectations.</p>
<p>
Right now things were still moving slowly. Hesitantly. Cautiously. Safe. But once she gave it a name it was like she was dipping the race flag to signal go! And everything would change after that.</p>
<p>
They would go on dates, official dates. They would wear couple shirts. People would comment on how cute they looked together.</p>
<p>
It didn’t sound that scary when she said it and some already did those things. Like her mom who was already mushy when they were together, or Alex who liked to ask, “How’s your girlfriend” with a knowing look.</p>
<p>
To the rest of the world they were already a couple, but to Lena and Kara—things were still uncertain. Still set to pause.</p>
<p>
Sure they had kissed at Christmas and that had moved the hand on the clock forward some, but it still felt as if time was frozen between them. She wasn’t sure she was ready for it to start. To press play and find out what happened next.</p>
<p>
“Before you say anything,” Lena’s voice sounded strained as she pulled at her thumb, her eyes fixed on her hands, “I just want to be sure this doesn’t have anything to do with me.”</p>
<p>
Kara looked at her, unsure what she meant.</p>
<p>
Lena’s eyes flicked over to her before going back to her hands, “That the reason you’re hesitating isn’t because I…” Lena’s voice broke as she bit her lip as it started to quiver.</p>
<p>
Kara reached out, touching her arm, “Lena, what’s wrong?” she didn’t feel the same connection Lena did but wished in that moment she did just so Lena didn’t have to bear whatever pain she was carrying alone.</p>
<p>
“Is the reason you can’t be with me because you aren’t sure you want to deal with the weight of dating someone like me with all the weird things that surround me. You wouldn’t have even been in this mess with the Wiccans if not for me.”</p>
<p>
Kara shook her head. “That’s not it. If you can be with me after knowing all my demons and the risks involved with me, I am more than ready to take the risk with you. You are worth it.”</p>
<p>
Lena’s throat looked tight as she struggled to swallow, “Am I? Kara, I,” her voice broke, “I’m the reason Jake is dead.”</p>
<p>
Connection or not, Kara knew exactly what she meant as she immediately took Lena’s hands in hers as she held them to her chest. “No, that’s not it at all. I don’t associate that fire with you at all. Jake got what he deserved.”</p>
<p>
“Then is it because I didn’t torture him enough for making you suffer.”</p>
<p>
Kara shook her head, “Bad guys are about torture and drawing out the pain. Good guys about justice and ending the pain.”</p>
<p>
She could feel Lena’s hands shaking in hers as she pressed them to her lips. “Lena, when I heard the news about what Jake and his friends did to Jared I was a little surprised, but not that surprised. It didn’t take that much of a leap to believe he could do something like that to his friend after what he did to me. But when I heard his friends had burned him, I did have trouble believing that. It sounded more like something a psychopath would come up with,” she felt Lena wince as she hurriedly said, “Something Jake himself would come up with. And though you never told me, I knew the only way he could have ended up like that was if justice had been done. If karma had allowed him to reap what he’d sown. And who do I know that deals with karma?”</p>
<p>
She smiled over Lena’s hands as she again pressed them to her lips.</p>
<p>
“But no, holding back from you has nothing to do with what happened to Jake. It’s about,” her own voice felt tight in her throat as she choked out, “about me needing time to heal. It breaks me up inside to think that you would think I have these feelings against you. Hurts me to think that these things he did to me are still affecting me and hurting you. He’s gone, but he’s still causing us problems and I don’t want that. But I do want you.”</p>
<p>
Her throat bobbed as she struggled with the next words, “If it doesn’t hurt you to stay with me. If it doesn’t upset you to hang on until I can reach that place.”</p>
<p>
Lena slid her hands up from Kara’s mouth to touch the sides of her face, “Of course I’ll stay. I was only concerned because I didn’t want to stick around if it was hurting you to see me. If seeing me reminded you of him.”</p>
<p>
Kara shook her head adamantly, ‘No. Lena, no. You don’t remind me of him at all. You help me forget him and all the bad things that happened. You are the thing that keeps me sane. When I am driving myself mad with thoughts that I’m not good enough. That I am tainted,” her eyes burned as tears started to slide down her cheek. She felt Lena’s thumb rub against her cheek as she wiped away a tear, “the one who is messing things up--.”</p>
<p>
“No, Kara. You are not messing things up. And you are not tainted. You are beautiful. You are perfect. And…” Lena took in a deep breath as if what she was about to say was too much for her to bear, “I love you.”</p>
<p>
Kara smiled, but felt a sting in her chest at the three words.</p>
<p>
She didn’t remember it, but Alex had once told her how often Jake had said those words. Told her how much he had insisted on his feelings for her. Even now bile rose in her throat as she heard his voice saying those words in a mockingly sincere voice.</p>
<p>
She didn’t want to feel that way. But even though she knew Lena meant it she couldn’t help how her body reacted to the words. Like they were the most hateful sound she’d ever heard.</p>
<p>
“Hey,” as if sensing Kara plunging into the shadows of dark memories, Lena pulled her back as she said, “if that’s not a safe word for you anymore, if it hurts you I don’t have to say it. We can find something else to say to one another in place of it. Something else to show how much I care. Or if words don’t work, some action I can do to let you know. Like,” she squeezed Kara’s hand three times, “this. Or,” she kissed Kara’s cheeks, taking away the tears, “This.”</p>
<p>
Lena smiled softly as Kara felt her breath shake in her chest. It hurt too much to speak as all she could manage to do was nod.</p>
<p>
“You are my sun, Kara Danvers.”</p>
<p>
Like the actual star was rising, Kara felt the clouds in her heart burn away with the words as a bright morning broke in her heart. Closing her eyes she took in a breath, letting the wind blow away the remaining clouds as the sky in her heart brightened.</p>
<p>
Leaning in, Lena rested her forehead against Kara’s as she smiled softly, repeating the words again, “You are my sun.”</p>
<p>
“I’m sorry I can’t,” her voice shook.</p>
<p>
“Shh,” Lena reached back, stroking the back of her head with her thumb, “It’s okay. Don’t freak out on me. I’m fine waiting. I’m fine with where we are right now. It’s okay. We’ll figure this out together. There’s no need to rush. If you’re not ready then let’s wait. Let’s do something else.”</p>
<p>
Lena pulled back as she tilted her head to the side with a curious smile, “Hey, you want me to teach you some spells.”</p>
<p>
Kara’s smile widened as she excitedly exclaimed, “Oh, God, yes.”</p>
<p>
Lena laughed, ‘You say it like you’ve been waiting forever for me to offer.”</p>
<p>
“I basically have. I just didn’t want to seem desperate.”</p>
<p>
Lena stuck out her tongue, “Yeah, you don’t sound desperate at all.”</p>
<p>
Kara playfully pushed her shoulder, “Are you going to keep teasing me or are we going to get brewing?”</p>
<p>
Lena laughed as she leaned in, again resting her forehead on Kara’s, “You are my sun.”</p>
<p>
Kara felt her heart flutter with the words. The best words she’d ever heard.</p>
<p>
She smiled, closing her eyes as she savored the moment. The feeling of them together.</p>
<p>
The feeling lasted for another moment before Lena leaned back, patting Kara’s knee as she asked, “What do you want to learn first?”</p>
<p>
Kara’s smile was broad as she extended her arms while throwing back her head, “How to fly.”</p>
<p>
Lena laughed, “Okay, that’s a little advanced. Why don’t we start with a simple remedy for tooth ache?”</p>
<p>
Kara’s shoulders slumped, “Aw,” she scuffed her foot on the ground as her lip jutted out in a pout.</p>
<p>
Lena watched her with an amused expression. “We’ll get to flying. We just need to start with the basics.” Turning her gaze away, Lena looked over Kara’s front yard before pointing at a plant growing under the tree, “What’s that?”</p>
<p>
Kara shrugged.</p>
<p>
“Then we’ll start with herbal recognition.”</p>
<p>
Kara let out a groan as her head dropped back, “Not more studying.”</p>
<p>
Lena laughed, taking her hand as she pulled her close, resting her head on her shoulder as she pointed at the wild flowers naming each along with its various uses.</p>
<p>
Kara did her best to listen and learn. For today their labels were nothing more than teacher and student. And that was okay. </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>